


Since that day, he had a crush on him.

by Hybridcon_SinnerOne



Series: Voxman's Modern!Au [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Accepting crush, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxman Family, Crushing on someone, Cute, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gay, I love this family, M/M, One Side Radmond, Voxman, modern!AU, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybridcon_SinnerOne/pseuds/Hybridcon_SinnerOne
Summary: How could this happen? It was stupid! Venomous was so confused with himself, he never had a crush in someone just in one day, with just only having a little talk with him, and it was so confusing for him. But, come on! Who would not fall for that comfy parent with a beautiful family?Professor Venomous will try to know more about him, trying to stay calm and play it cool.  He wants to approach to him, but he need to talk first with Darrell, Shannon and Raymond about his crush on their dad.Since that day, he had a crush on him.





	Since that day, he had a crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The second part!  
> First at all, I gotta say something: In my modern!AU Lord Boxman doesn't hate the friendship, he's just awkward and anxious about that. The next episode; fEELINGS AND SOME ANSWERS!
> 
> Enjoy~  
> Also, Finks approves this :3

Six am. He needed to wake up.

Venomous needed to go to the bathroom, wash his face, change his clothes, make breakfast, wake up Fink, dress her, have the breakfast together and then go with her to her school and then to his job. But… today he didn’t wake with the feeling that he kept feeling tired. No. No, it was different. 

“Come on, finish eating your breakfast” Venomous said as Fink tried to finish her toast with jam and cereal. 

“Do you really think that our neighbor is cute?” Fink asked looking at his father with her mouth full of cereal. Venomous blushed and looked at the window that gave him the sight of Boxman’s house. He saw Ernesto and Shannon preparing the breakfast while Raymond was sitting Teagan in his toddler eating place. “You didn’t answered my question, dad.”

Venomous looked at his child and then smiled at her. “Yes, I’ve been thinking about him and his family, but is something between adults, keep eating your breakfast.” Fink chuckled and kept eating. Venomous just took another little look at Boxman’s house and he saw Lord Boxman eating the breakfast with his children; Darrell was talking about something, Sara was helping Jethro to eat his food, Ernesto was reading the newspaper, etc. But Lord Boxman was smiling at having his beautiful family with him. After ten minutes literally both families left their house. Venomous was walking hand to hand with Fink while Boxman and his children got in the van a start to drive to every place.

 

“So… a crush on the Boxmore sibling’s father? Oi, I thought you were a cold heart” Diane joked while she was checking some tasks from her students. “I gotta admit, mate, I would that you fell for ‘im fast.”

“Shut up, Diane… he doesn’t only have the three siblings from my class, he has in total seven kids” Venomous said, taking Diane her guard down. How could this happen? It was stupid! Venomous was so confused with himself, he never had a crush in someone just in one day, with just only having a little talk with him, and it was so confusing. But, come on! Who would not fall for that comfy parent with a beautiful family? He needed to clear his mind, if he kept thinking about Lord Boxman he’ll be the joke from the class, even if he was the teacher. When Venomous entered in his class he noticed that Rad was flirting with Raymond, he was capturing him in the wall with one arm and the other one in his own hip, with a big smirk in his face, while Raymond was only smiling with sweetness and bitterness, with his arms crossed in his chest and his back in the wall. God, the second day and Rad was already flirting with him, and Raymond was pleased with that.

“Okay class, and welcome back again, let’s start. Mister Rad, please, stop being a jerk and leave Mister Raymond alone, or do you want to pass another sport class with Miss Diane?”

“Eh… No, Professor Venomous, I’m sorry… I’ll talk with you later” Rad winked at Raymond who blushed, keeping his smile in his face. Both of them took their places and Venomous sigh. He needed to stay calm and play it cool until the class dissmised.

 

“Miss Shannon, Mister Darrell and Raymond, can I have a word with you before you leave?” Venomous asked in his place. The three siblings got near to him kinda worried, did they done something wrong? “Don’t worry, I just only want to talk with the three of you about you father, Boxman.”

Darrell, Shannon and Raymond now where more confused. “Our… dad?” Shannon asked confused. 

Venomous tried to play it cool. “Yes… I need confess something, so please, accept my apologies if what I’m going to say sounds weird and that…” he cleared his throat. “Your father, Mr. Boxman, is someone that I never met, but in a different way… I need to confess also that in all my life, so much, much, after I adopted Fink, I felt empty, bored even to wake up and those things, but since I met your father I felt something weird in my chest, and-“

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON COACH-DAD?!” Raymond asked yelling, smiling with excitement as Darrell and Shannon.

“…Yes. I have a crush on your father” Venomous admitted blushing. 

In that moment, Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond yelled with happiness, the three siblings hugged each other and then started to cry with enjoy. Venomous now was confused, looking how Raymond picked up in an hug his older brothers and started to jump, while Darrell and Shannon where crying “thanks” and “Oh my God!”. After ten minutes of fangirling, the three siblings stared with a big smile at Venomous.

“Professor Venomous, are you serious? Do you really have a crush on our dad?” Darrell asked with hope in his words. 

“… I may ask that the three of you accept this?”

The three siblings nodded. “Yeah! Dad never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and we are happy that someone wants to know dad and those things!” Shannon said without hesitation, making Venomous to blush more. It was awkward now, Professor Venomous literally didn’t believe that they would accept that he got a crush on their dad, but the three looked so happy about that. 

“So… you guys are saying that I doesn’t matter if I have a crush on your father, right?” Venomous asked. The three Boxmore's siblings nodded. “So… I can approach to him and talk with him like if I was a friend, right?”

“Um, well… dad doesn’t have a lot of friends, practically the friendship is something new to him. We have been moving a lot and that kept him more stressed and that…” Darrell explained, Raymond and Shannon looked kinda sad about that.

Professor Venomous looked at them. They were worried about their father, and that melted his heart, this was a signal that Lord Boxman was someone that loved his children, even when they were numerous and different, that he was a good father. He took a deep breath. “You can go now, thanks for having trust in me.” The three siblings smiled again and then left the classroom. Venomous kept thinking… 

 

“I am Jethro!” Jethro yelled taking Shannon’s and Darrell’s hand, looking at them with an excitement and energy in his eyes.

“Eh, Jethro wanted to see your school since I picked him up and Sara from their school, there’s a problem if both of you give him a tour?” Boxman asked.

Shannon shook her head with a big smile. “Don’t worry, dad, come on! Jethro! Let’s have a tour together!” and the three siblings got again inside the school while Raymond was talking with Rad, maybe Boxman will later ask him who that guy was. Sara was sleeping inside the van as Teagan in his baby seat, he needed a break so this was his opportunity. Venomous was looking at him, he wanted to approach to him, he wanted to talk with him and ask him a lot of things. But maybe Boxman was anxious and tired right now, with what Darrell told him, he needed go slowly.

“Um, Mr. Boxman…” Boxman kinda panicked and looked at Venomous. “Uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Ah, n-no, don’t worry. I was with the guard down, he…” Dammit, he was cute. Venomous blushed a bit. It was then an awkward silence from both parts, so Lord Boxman asked: “Um, how are my children in your class, Professor Venomous?”

“Oh, they’re great students. Darrell is always positive and participates all the time, Shannon always works without any problem and, as I heard from Miss. Diane, the sport teacher, Raymond is a star in basketball” Venomous said smiling at Boxman. 

Lord Boxman smiled at that. “Oh, that’s good. I was afraid that my children would not feel secure here…” Venomous understood that.

“Your son, Darrell, told me that you and your children were moving a lot lately… May I ask why, Mr. Boxman?” 

“Ah… well, because of my job and a lot of things… the family kept getting bigger and I needed a home so everyone could have their place, so here I am… here we are” Lord Boxman let a little laugh escape from his mouth. Venomous looked at him and, trying to stay calm, he said:

“…If you want, we can be friends.”

In that moment, his heart melted again. Lord Boxman looked at him with surprise in his eyes, but he looked like he was in shock too. He started to get anxious, Venomous could see the anxiety in Boxman's eyes, the anxiety grow but then fade. Smiling, taking a deep breath, Boxman said to him: “That… that will be a pleasure, Professor Venomous.”

“You can call me only Venomous” he smiled at Boxman. Both smiled at each other, Venomous lost himself in Boxman’s eyes and…

“I am Jethro! I am Jethro! I am Jethro!” Jethro came running, kinda falling, towards Lord Boxman until he hugged him. Boxman smiled and hugged his son. “I am Jethro!”

“Hey, kiddo, did you enjoyed the tour in your sibling’s school?” Jethro nodded and looked at Venomous. Venomous only smiled at him, trying not to scare him, but Boxman interrupted him. “But, Jethro, I told you to not run like that. Remember, you can hurt yourself like that if you fall.”

Shannon and Darrell came running. “Dad, I’m sorry, we didn’t pay attention when Jethro started to run” Darrell said, worried. Boxman smiled at him with a little bit of worry, that made Venomous worried too, but he kept in silence.

“Don’t worry, Darrell, Jethro is fine, nothing happened at least… Come on, we need pick Ernesto again” Shannon and Darrell got in the van with Jethro, seconds later Raymond came back with a big smile in his face. “Well… I-It was a pleasure to talk with you, Venomous.”

“Me too… Lord Boxman.” Venomous caught a little awkward smile from Boxman before he got in his van and started to drive. 

 

“His single, he doesn’t have a lot of friends, even some… He only has his children… I had a little talk with him.”

Fink hummed, thinking, while drawing in her notebook. “I think that’s cool, I mean, you said he doesn’t have friends, and I think it’s cool that you approached and talked to him, dad.”  
“Do you really think that I did the right choice? At first I scared him...”

“Well, you have a crush on him, so yes, it was the right choice” she said smiling, surprising his father and making him blush, his little girl was intelligent, so intelligent… Well, he approached to his crush and offered him his friendship. It was a thing… Yeah, it was a thing, the right choice. Venomous looked across the window and he saw Boxman carrying Teagan with care while this one was sleeping in his arms, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Sara and Jethro were doing their homework in the table, Ernesto was washing some dishes, talking with Boxman. A perfect picture for that moment, a family moment. Boxman had something that was enchanting Venomous… God, his heart was melting.

Since that day, he had a crush on him.


End file.
